Emporio Cullen
by EveryMoon
Summary: Los chicos han hecho algo terrible; dorgarse, quemar la casa y salir de un auto volando no está demás. Ahora, Carlisle tiene el peor castigo preparado para ellos, ¿te preguntas qué será?


**SUMMARY: ****Los chicos han hecho algo terrible; dorgarse, quemar la casa y salir de un auto volando no está demás. Ahora, Carlisle tiene el peor castigo preparado para ellos, ¿te preguntas qué será? TH/AH  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, trama obra de Javii y Meteor y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia XD**

* * *

><p><strong>"El emporio Cullen"<strong>

**Prólogo  
><strong>

Solo había una palabra que pensaba en ese momento: Estúpidos.

Ah, y mierda. Pura mierda.

Aunque si les soy sincera, valió la pena. Porque sí valió la pena. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que quemaron su casa y estrellaron su coche la misma noche en que se pusieron ebrios la primera vez? Yo creo que no muchas.

Pero… no todos salemos ilesos de los castigos, claro. Creo que nunca había llegado a odiar tanto a cinco personas hasta el día de hoy.

El lugar era un asco, de eso no había duda. No me gustaría vivir en aquél hogar; se veía demasiado… quemado. Y lo peor era el jardín. En verdad me preguntaba si el señor Carlisle nos iba a poner a limpiar todo el desastre o si nos torturaría de otra manera.

—Escucha atentamente lo que dices, Carlisle. ¿No crees que te estas tomando un poquito personal todo este asunto? Digo, solo es una casa, y un auto, nada que un poco de dinero no arregle.

Una parte de mí ansiaba arrojarle un zapato a Edward para que cerrara su boca. Pero en el fondo, me divertía. Y todo se volvía mucho más y más y más divertido. Bastaba con ver la vena sobresaliente en la frente del rubio doctor.

—Edward, ¿estás drogado? —Preguntó el doctor.

—No, ya no —respondió Edward totalmente serio, y es que… creo que aún no se le bajaba.

Por suerte, su hermana decidió intervenir. —Papá, Edward solo está bromeando. —soltó una risa nerviosa —Ha de ser el golpe el que lo ha dejado con algún tipo de serio retraso mental, solo eso.

Alice intentaba arreglarlo. Y por primera vez, no le estaba dando resultado.

—Alice, Edward, siéntense. Ahora. —Alice arrastró a Edward hasta el lado que no estaba chamuscado del sillón, esperando a que Carlisle hablara. Por otro lado, estábamos Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y yo. Y los cuatro estábamos más que concientes de que iba a haber problemas. Pero quizá el tener miedo era algo que los Cullen no conocían, o quizá eran demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta de nada.

Tuve que sentarme sobre Rose, porque solo quedaba como la mitad del sillón y con suerte cabíamos los seis. Con los yesos y vendas todo se hacía más que complicado.

— ¿Me podrían explicar en qué narices estaban pensando el grupo de… de irresponsables? ¿Les parece graciosa la situación? ¡Dime, Emmett! ¿Te parece gracioso?

Oh, Dios. Emmett seguía un poco borracho.

—No, señor Cullen. Lo que pasa es que ese duende azul le hace burla desde hace rato.

O quizá drogado.

Rosalie atinó y como pudo le dio un golpe en la nuca. Bien, ahora Carlisle temblaba de la ira.

— ¡¿Creen que incendiar la casa es algo divertido?

—No señor. —Respondimos todos al unísono, intimidados ante la figura —más que furiosa— del Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

— ¡Esto me parece francamente el colmo! —Gritó— ¿Y es que acaso robar mi auto les parece algo normal, o algo que harían unos chicos decentes como ustedes?

—No señor.

— ¡Y mas encima estrellarse, por lo mas sagrado! Díganme quién iba conduciendo, por favor, para darle un buen golpe en el trasero por imbécil, ¿qué clase de idiota puede estrellarse en semejante situación, sabiendo lo que les esperaba si algo llegaba a salir mal? —Nos miraba esperando una respuesta. Generalmente éramos bastante leales entre nosotros, pero ahora estaba en juego nuestros cuellos, y oscilábamos entre traicionar a nuestro amigo, y morir guillotinados por nuestros padres.

—Fue, Edward, señor.

— ¡Cállate, Jasper!

—No, no Edward —interrumpió el doctor— Creo que algo de sinceridad sería muy bueno. Me van a contar exactamente todo lo que ocurrió, pero ni se apuren. Aún tengo que llamar a sus padres; jovencitos, están en serios problemas.

Justo en ese momento, un pedazo del techo se calló en frente del señor Carlisle haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba, o tal vez se estaba empezando a ver verde… O eran las drogas lo que cambiaban las cosas.

Después de todo, alguien tenía que explicar todo lo que había pasado, así que el primer valiente que habló fue… Jasper.


End file.
